Aquele olho azul
by Lenita Weasley
Summary: E se os Jogos Vorazes não existissem? E se algumas das personagens de Suzanne Collins vivessem nos tempos de hoje, numa pequena vila? Será que Peeta e Katniss ficariam na mesma juntos? (Minha primeira fic dos Hunger Games, deixem as vossas opiniões, por favor!)
1. I

**Nota**: **Esta long-fic retratará, principalmente mas não só, a relação de Katniss e Peeta caso eles vivessem nos tempos de hoje. Estarão outros personagens incluídos, claro.**

**É a minha primeira fic dos Hunger Games por isso deixem**_** reviews**_** com as vossas opiniões e ideias! **

**Acabei de escrever este capítulo há pouco e também já tenho o segundo pronto, por isso, por favor, digam-me se acham que devo continuar com a fic e assim posto logo o segundo capítulo. **

**Muito obrigada, e espero que gostem!**

**Shipper: **_Katniss Everdeen&Peeta Mellark_

**Género: **_Romance/Drama_

**Rated: **_K-T_

* * *

I

O meu nome é Katniss Everdeen. Tenho 16 anos e vou para o 11º ano de escolaridade. Sempre fui feliz até que um acidente lastimável tirou a vida ao meu pai no seu trabalho numa fábrica de combustíveis que um dia, simplesmente, explodiu. A partir daí, com apenas 11 anos, fui eu que tomei as rédeas da minha família, constituída pela minha mãe e minha irmã Prim, orientando-a. Minha mãe é enfermeira num hospital da pequena vila em que vivemos, mas é demasiado frágil para tomar conta de nós e por isso falta constantemente ao seu trabalho. Então o dinheiro para nos alimentar tornou-se cada vez mais escasso ao longo dos anos… Um dos motivos porque tive de crescer muito depressa deixando brincadeiras e a restante infância para trás. Estudo e trabalho apenas umas horas numa churrasqueira perto do largo da vila. Não tenho muitos amigos. Na verdade, tenho apenas um amigo verdadeiro. Gale. É o único que percebe realmente o que passamos. Tem muitos irmãos e também teve de crescer muito rápido para ajudar a sua mãe pois seu pai tinha morrido juntamente com o meu, na mesma fábrica. Mas só que a sua mãe, Hazelle, era diferente da minha. Hazelle era forte. Gale tinha herdado isso dela. E eu também era forte tendo herdado isso do meu pai. Na verdade, eu não tinha nada da minha mãe. Nada. Nem personalidade, nem físico. Mas Prim era a cópia perfeita de minha mãe fisicamente. Sem tirar nem pôr. Loira, olhos azuis perfeitos. Eu era o oposto. Cabelos escuros, olhos cinzentos. Olhos cinzentos _frios_. Sim, eu tinha bem noção que meus olhos eram frios. Consequências de uma vida sofrida. Os de Gale também eram assim. Apesar de ele conseguir esconder melhor que eu.

Era o primeiro ano que passava sem Gale na escola desde os 12 anos. Ele já havia concluído o 12º ano e agora iria-se dedicar a trabalhar a tempo inteiro. Iria ser estranho não o ter sempre por perto.

A cada passo que dava até à escola para meu novo ano com a mão entrelaçada na de Prim (que ia para o 7º ano) caía cada vez mais rapidamente a realidade em mim. Provavelmente iria estar completamente sozinha na escola. Não que a solidão me incomodasse muito. Nunca incomodou. Mas talvez fosse sentir a falta de Gale.

Assim que passamos o portão da escola, Prim olhou-me preocupada.

- Estão ali os meus amigos, Katniss. – sim, porque Prim tinha muitos amigos, ao contrário de mim - Mas eu posso ficar contigo, eu sei que o Gale já não está aqui e …

Tentei esforçar-me e mostrar-lhe um ténue sorriso.

- Não te preocupes comigo. Vai ter com eles. – dei-lhe um beijo na testa e ela correu para eles olhando de relance várias vezes para mim ainda com um ar preocupado. Mas Prim obedecia-me.

Subi as escadas que davam para a entrada principal na escola e pus os headphones nos ouvidos. Tirei o meu horário da mala, o qual olhava pela primeira vez, para ver a sala onde seria a primeira aula e dirigi-me até lá. _Segundo piso, sala 18._ Subi mais duas curtas escadarias, completamente concentrada na música que estava a ouvir, e quando ia a virar a esquina que dava acesso ao corredor da sala algo veio contra mim. Não, algo não. Alguém. _Com um olho azul_ profundo. E eu sabia exatamente quem era. _Peeta Mellark._


	2. II

II

Peeta Mellark era um dos rapazes mais populares da escola, filho dos donos da padaria mais conceituada da vila e tinha sido sempre da minha turma desde que me lembro. Era loiro com os cabelos desalinhados, de olhos azuis, altura média e com um corpo com músculos delineados e bonitos, provavelmente de ajudar na padaria. Todos o conheciam, claro. Mas não parecia daqueles populares convencidos, muito pelo contrário, parecia-me um rapaz bem simples, mas estava sempre rodeado de pessoas. Não o conhecia bem e a verdade é que nunca trocamos, penso eu, mais do que duas palavras. Bem com as que dissemos de seguida, seis palavras.

- Desculpa. – disse ele levantando-se e estendendo-me a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Olhei para ele, encarando _aquele olho azul_ e ignorei a sua mão. Ele parecia estar com as faces coradas… Ou seria impressão minha?

Levantei-me, apanhando dois cadernos que me tinham caído para o chão e os headphones. Voltei a colocá-los rapidamente, passando por ele e dizendo friamente:

- Não tem problema.

Nunca havia esquecido o que Peeta fez por mim, um dia. Há uns anos atrás, depois de meu pai ter morrido, era sempre eu que levava Prim à sua escola primária. Como sempre, dei-lhe um beijo na testa, entreguei-lhe a sua lancheira e segui para a minha escola. Não tinha comido nada confiante que tinha trazido comida para mim na mochila. Ainda tinha um tempo antes da aula começar e abri a mochila. Nada. Só cadernos, livros, estojo… Morria de fome e não tinha trazido dinheiro para comprar no bar da escola e não era propriamente sociável para pedir a alguém já que meu único amigo era Gale e ele não tinha aula nessa manhã. Mas pensando que aguentaria, quando tocou, marchei para a aula. Passei a aula inteira com a mão colada à barriga, tentando impedir que o meu estomago fizesse barulho. Inútil. Todos os meus colegas ouviram e alguns ainda soltaram uns risinhos irritantes. Quando tocou, Peeta fora o primeiro a sair. Não dei muita atenção a esse facto. Quando me preparava para sair a Professora Effie chamou-me para me avisar que eu estava muito desatenta na aula. Mas eu não estava desatenta, estava faminta.

Saí da sala assim que pude e dirigi-me ao meu cacifo para ver se encontrava por lá espalhadas algumas moedas. Estava entreaberto. Não me admirei. O cacifo estava sempre a avariar. Mas quando o abri, estava lá dentro um pãozinho quente. Tirei de lá de dentro o pão, estupefacta. Mas quem…?

Quando observei melhor o pão notei que só poderia pertencer à padaria de Peeta. Conhecia aquele pão porque minha mãe costumava comprá-los todas as semanas. Ele tinha-me deixado um pão no cacifo. Não queria acreditar. Pensava que ninguém da minha turma, com exceção de Madge, gostava de mim. Estava enganada.

Nunca agradeci ao Peeta, parecia que ele fugia de mim, e ele nunca falou comigo sobre isso. Aliás, nós nunca faláramos de nada. Era como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas eu não tinha esquecido, e sabia que ele também não. Apenas ignorávamos. O que não significava que não estava agradecida, porque estava.

Como se pode ver, não era lá muito boa a lidar com seres humanos. E de todo não era boa a fazer amigos.

Passei por Peeta rapidamente e assim que encontrei a sala, encostei-me á ombreira da porta. Sentia um olhar pregado em mim, mas controlei-me para não ver quem seria. Não queria saber.

Passado um momento chegou Madge, filha do presidente da vila, e sorriu-me. Sorri-lhe de volta. Eu e ela não eramos propriamente amigas, mas estávamos confortáveis uma com a outra. Mesmo não falando. Às vezes o silêncio é reconfortante.

* * *

_**Então, que acharam? Deixem review com as vossas opiniões!**_


	3. III

III

Quando tocou para a entrada vi o professor a virar a esquina do corredor. Nem podia acreditar quem era. Haymitch Abernathy. Tinha fama de se embebedar todas as noites e andar a vaguear pela vila até de manhã. Isso explicaria as olheiras. Bem, e o cheiro a álcool também.

Antes de se apresentar olhou-nos a todos com desdém. Se calhar era apenas o efeito de uma grande ressaca. Não percebia porque mantinham um professor daqueles na escola, mas enfim, havia coisas que me ultrapassavam.

- O meu nome é Haymitch Abernathy. Vou ser o vosso professor de Filosofia e também o professor responsável pela vossa turma. – pronunciou as últimas palavras de forma a que se percebesse perfeitamente que aquele cargo não era de seu agrado. – Não me interessam os vossos nomes, estou aqui apenas para vos instruir alguma coisa nessas cabeças de vento.

Tinha-nos calhado um professor do mais radical possível. E não fazia a mínima ideia de como alguém que apanha bebedeiras constantemente tinha sequer paciência para vir aturar estudantes. Olhei em volta para o resto dos meus colegas e todos pareciam partilhar da mesma opinião.

- Penso que teremos algo mais nas nossas cabeças do que vento, professor. – disse Peeta sorrindo amavelmente. _Que corajoso_, pensei. Ainda ninguém tinha aberto a boca.

Para meu grande espanto, Haymitch também sorriu a Peeta.

- Isso é o que veremos. – disse a Peeta. Parecia que tinha gostado da intervenção dele. O que, na minha opinião, não devia ser nada vulgar. Pela maneira como nos olhou no início da aula parecia que detestava seres humanos. Mas parecia que tinha mesmo gostado de Peeta. Acho que todos naquela escola gostavam dele, muito sinceramente.

Haymitch sentou-se na sua cadeira e começou logo a desembuchar coisas sobre lógica aristotélica, ou o que fosse. Filosofia não era, sem dúvida, algo que me agradasse. Portanto limitei-me a tirar alguns apontamentos e fazer alguns desenhos nas bordas da folha do caderno.

Quando tocou quase que saltei do meu lugar e corri porta fora. Maldita aula. Madge vinha do meu lado e seguimos para a próxima sala. Mas, como sempre, mal trocamos duas palavras. Mas não era incómodo. De todo.

Quando o meu primeiro dia de aulas, finalmente, chegou ao fim, corri para casa com Prim, que saía à mesma hora que eu nesse dia, para deixar minhas coisas. Vi que ainda tinha tempo suficiente para ir dar uma volta ao bosque perto da vila antes de ir trabalhar.

No bosque era onde me sentia melhor. Costumava passear lá com o meu pai. Ensinou-me muita coisa sobre este.

Gale também gostava do bosque, talvez o encontrasse por lá caso ele não tivesse trabalhando.

Desci a minha rua, passando por algumas das lojas da vila. Passei também pela padaria de Peeta. Vi que ele já estava a carregar sacos de farinha enormes e, calculei, bastante pesados, de uma carrinha para a padaria. O meu olhar cruzou-se com o dele por um segundo e depois virei a cara, sempre simpática. Não sabia bem porquê, mas quando voltei as costas à padaria, sentia-me observada. Talvez ele ainda tivesse olhando para mim.

Entrei no bosque e as preocupações mundanas desapareceram completamente. Entreguei-me ao cheiro das flores, as vozes dos animais e a todo aquele magnífico ambiente. Sentei-me numa rocha respirando fundo.

- Ei, Catnip. – era Gale.

Com seus cabelos escuros e olhos cinzentos, passaríamos bem por familiares. E personalidade, um pouco também. Mas não eramos. Gale era meu melhor amigo.

Sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Então e esse primeiro dia de aulas? – disse sorrindo-me – Uma porcaria aposto.

- Igual aos outros. – respondi de imediato – Mas começar as aulas logo com Filosofia e sendo o professor o Haymitch Abernathy, não foi lá muito emocionante.

Encolhi os ombros e Gale soltou uma gargalhada. Era muito fácil ser eu na companhia dele.

* * *

_**Está aqui mais um capítulo! Peço desculpa por serem tão curtinhos, mas, espero, que com o desenrolar da história se tornem maiores!**_

_**Deixem review, please! :)**_


	4. IV

IV

O segundo dia de aulas foi absolutamente igual a tantos outros que já tinha tido. Com exceção de uma coisa.

Tivemos aula com Haymitch outra vez. Não era a aula de Filosofia, era uma aula curtíssima em que ele, sendo o professor encarregado da nossa turma, iria propor-nos alguma espécie de trabalhos ou verificar se tínhamos algumas faltas. Como se isso fosse possível no segundo dia de aulas.

Ele entrou na sala, maldisposto como no dia anterior, sentou-se na cadeira e bufou irritado e murmurando algumas coisas como:

- Aulas que não servem para nada.

Depois pigarreou, e disse:

- Bem, a direção propôs um trabalho a todas as turmas de 11º ano. Consiste num trabalho que se realizará durante todo o ano letivo a pares, de pesquisa, investigação e para se conhecerem todos melhor uns aos outros. – falou como se fosse de nossa escolha conhecermo-nos melhor todos uns aos outros. Também achava. Socializar com os meus colegas de turma... Que tarefa dispensável.

Haymitch continuou:

- Os pares foram feitos entre os professores. – bolas, assim podia já não ter a oportunidade de ficar com Madge. – e os pares são…

Haymitch começou a dizer os pares, mas só prestei atenção quando ouvi o meu nome.

- Katniss Everdeen e Peeta Mellark.

Tinha calhado com ele. Com o rapaz que me ajudara uma vez. Não era mau de todo. Preferia ficar com ele do que com outros idiotas da turma.

Enquanto o Professor distribuía as listas dos objetivos do trabalho por todos, Peeta olhou para mim e eu também olhei para ele, automaticamente. Ele esboçou-me um sorriso. Senti alguém sentado atrás de mim, suspirando perante aquilo. Eu também tentei esboçar-lhe um sorriso (por incrível que pareça), mas saiu apenas um esgar estranho.

Tocou e Peeta dirigiu-se a mim. Tentei ser o mais simpática possível, o que é complicado, sejamos sinceros.

- Olá, parceira! – exclamou, de forma alegre, olhando-me intensamente com aquele olho azul. E quando digo intensamente, falo sério. Não consegui desvendar aquele olhar, nem queria.

- Olá. – disse simplesmente. De facto os seus olhos eram mesmo lindos. E transmitiam… muita bondade. E eu sabia que aquilo era verdade. Recordei automaticamente o pão no meu cacifo há uns anos atrás.

- Bem, temos de combinar quando começamos a fazer o trabalho. – pôs a mão na nuca de jeito embaraçado. Mas que raio?

- É. Depois a gente vê isso. – encolhi os ombros continuando a andar rapidamente.

Peeta tentava acompanhar o meu passo enquanto falava:

- Não quero ser chato, Katniss, porque acredita em mim posso ser. – engraçado, de facto, mas tentei não rir – Mas a lista de objetivos é enorme e o melhor é começarmos rapidamente. – e insistente também. Mas percebia que devia querer ter boa nota no trabalho. Só deveria ser isso.

Eu ainda nem tinha olhado para a lista, mas assenti com a cabeça.

- Como queira.

Senti ele sorrindo.

- Acha bem amanhã por volta das 19h? É que eu ainda tenho de ajudar na padaria e…

- Tudo bem. – respondi de imediato, interrompendo-o – amanhã também trabalho até às 18h e depois estou livre.

Ele sorriu-me novamente. Ele, de facto, estava fazendo-me muito isso nesse dia. Depois dirigiu-se ao seu grupinho de populares que eu detestava e que, apostava, também não ia com a minha cara, e acenou-me ainda sorrindo. Não parecia querer saber se os outros seus amigos me odiavam ou não. Gostei disso.

Enquanto caminhava observei-o de longe, enquanto me juntava a Madge. Parecia-me que ele estava feliz. Ou seria impressão minha?

* * *

_**Aqui está mais um! Por favor, deixem review para saber se estão gostando e também para saber vossas opiniões!**_

_**Obrigada (: **_


	5. V

V

Depois de mais um dia de aulas e depois de acabar meu trabalho na Churrascaria dirigi-me a casa para tomar um longo banho, vestir roupa limpa e deixar o jantar preparado para Prim e minha mãe. Teria tempo suficiente até me encontrar com Peeta.

Lembrei-me que não tínhamos combinado onde nos encontraríamos. Enfim, pelo caminho passaria pela sua padaria.

Entrancei meu cabelo, vesti os primeiros trapos que me apareceram à frente e depois deixei uma sopa preparada para elas. Comi duas bolachas e pus-me a caminho.

Peeta esperava-me à frente da sua padaria. Provavelmente esperaria que passasse por lá… Estava certo.

Olhei para suas mãos e vi um pequeno estojo, um bloco e a lista do nosso trabalho. Tinha-me esquecido completamente de a trazer. Ainda bem que alguém ali se preocupava com o maldito trabalho.

Peeta levantou-se e dirigiu-se a mim, sorrindo. Eu fiz-lhe um simples aceno de cabeça.

- Olá, parceira. Para onde vamos? – ele continuava sorrindo. Droga de sorriso.

De facto não sabia o que lhe responder. Lembrei-me do bosque, mas esse era um sítio demasiado pessoal que só tinha coragem para partilhar com Gale. Não, o bosque não.

- O parque perto da escola? - interroguei um pouco enfadada. Acho que estava a dar a entender que não me apetecia mesmo nada fazer trabalho nenhum.

Peeta concordou e pusemo-nos a caminho.

Quando lá chegamos sentamo-nos encostados a uma árvore e ele passou-me a lista. Era de facto muito grande.

_**Objetivos do trabalho**_

_(Trabalho destinado a alunos do 11º ano para o melhor relacionamento entre alunos.)_

_#1- Conhecer melhor o parceiro de trabalho, partilhando experiências de vida, gostos, sítios prediletos, etc._

_#2- Fazer a atividade preferida do parceiro de trabalho. _

_#3- Dar um longo passeio com o parceiro de trabalho._

_#4- Contar ao parceiro de trabalho algo que nunca tinha contado a mais ninguém. _

_#5- Passar um dia inteiro com o parceiro de trabalho._

_._

_._

_._

E a lista continuava por aí fora até ao objetivo número 15. Li os 5 primeiros e fiquei assustada. Eram coisas demasiado pessoais para mim. A única pessoa com que partilhava momentos desse tipo era com Gale. Partilhar com alguém que era praticamente um estranho assustava-me. Aliás, partilhas com mais alguém sem ser Gale assustava-me.

Peeta reparou na minha má cara.

- Não gosta muito destas coisas, pois não? – sim, ele de facto tinha reparado. – Não precisamos de começar pelo número 1, podemos ir por um mais fácil e em que te sintas mais à vontade.

_Simpático_. – pensei.

- Não, não tem problema. Eu gosto de começar pelo princípio. – falei, resignada. Mas a verdade é que tinha uma certa curiosidade em saber mais sobre Peeta.

Ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem então. – retirou uma folha do seu bloco e uma caneta do seu estojo e passo-me. Tirou para ele também. – Então começa você, ou eu? – interrogou.

Encolhi os ombros.

- Posso ser eu? – não estava com vontade de começar a contar minhas histórias e a falar sobre mim.

- Com certeza. - ele disse, encarando-me com aquele bonito olho azul.

Comecei a fazer-lhe as perguntas relativas ao objetivo 1 e ele respondi-as com muita naturalidade e sinceridade. Disse que adorava pintar e que também gostava muito de ajudar a confecionar bolos na padaria. Que o seu sítio predileto era seu quarto, que era seu mundo. Que tinha uma boa relação com seu pai. Que não tinha uma boa relação com sua mãe. Que gostava muito de pessoas. Que gostava de conversar. Que gostava de rir. Que gostava de lançar piadas. Que se sentia muito bem quando ajudava alguém. Que gostava da natureza. Que gostava de desenhar a natureza. Que gostava muito de ser feliz, mas havia ainda partes incompletas em si.

E eu gostava do que ouvia. Peeta, era em muitos pontos diferente de mim, mas havia qualquer coisa nele, uma essência qualquer que fazia as pessoas gostarem dele automaticamente. E para meu espanto, essa essência também funcionou comigo.

* * *

_**Oiiiiii, pessoal! (:**_

_**Aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero muito que gostem :D**_

_**Deixem review, não se esqueçam (:**_

_**Obrigada!**_


	6. VI

VI

O trabalho foi assim continuando ao longo de mais dois dias. Eu tentei ao máximo evitar falar sobre mim, abordando o Peeta com muitas perguntas sobre a sua vida, mas sabia que haveria uma altura em que o teria de o fazer até porque o Professor Haymitch avisou-nos que na próxima aula iria escolher um membro de cada par para falar de seu companheiro. Genial… Estou sendo irónica, claro. Mas ainda bem que tínhamos começado pelo objetivo 1.

Naquele final de tarde voltei a ir com Peeta até ao parque. Sabia que tinha chegado a altura de falar de mim. Mas não me sentia tão pouco à vontade como no início. Aliás, até me sentia bem com Peeta. Estranho, de facto.

- Katniss, tem mesmo de ser hoje. – disse-me erguendo uma sobrancelha – Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre você, mas amanhã vamos ter de apresentar o nosso parceiro e se a sorte não estiver do seu lado vou ter de falar sobre você.

Bufei. Peeta sabia que não me agradava nada daquilo. Olhei para ele. O seu olhar azul demonstrava que sabia muito mais de mim do que alguma vez eu imaginara. Tentei ignorar esse facto.

- Se tem mesmo de ser.

Engoli duas golfadas de ar. Talvez tenha demorado algum tempo… Talvez muito. Mas Peeta era paciente, graças aos céus.

Comecei a falar. A muito custo, claro. E Peeta, rabiscava no seu caderninho aquilo que eu dizia.

Disse que adorava o bosque, que sentia uma certa liberdade e quase felicidade quando lá estava. Que a minha cor preferida era o verde. Que a pessoa que mais amava neste mundo era minha irmã, Prim. Que não era boa a fazer amigos e que conseguia ser orgulhosa. Que era capaz de ter um pouco de todos os defeitos que existiam.

- Chega, Katniss. – disse Peeta, bastante sério.

Aquela cara séria, quase que me assustou. Nunca vira Peeta assim.

- Mas o que eu disse de mal? – perguntei um pouco confusa.

Peeta coçou a testa como indignado. E olhou para mim com um olhar ainda mais indignado. Levantou-se.

- Como você pode dizer que tem um pouco de todos os defeitos do mundo? – suspirou e depois pegou em suas coisas. – Acho que isto chega, Katniss. Te vejo amanhã na escola.

Olhei-o, admirada, a afastar-se. Mas que droga é que se tinha passado com ele? Porquê que tinha ficado tão ofendido com aquilo que eu dissera? Era sobre mim que eu estava a falar, e estava a dizer o que via em mim.

Tentando esquecer o assunto, também eu peguei em minhas coisas e dirigi-me a casa.

* * *

No dia seguinte, passei por Peeta no corredor da escola. Ele evitou o meu olhar.

Pensava mal quando achei que ele, num futuro próximo, poderia ser meu amigo. Popular mimado. Tal como os outros.

Quando tocou para a entrada da segunda aula, a aula em que iriamos apresentar o primeiro objetivo do trabalho ao Professor Haymitch, deu-me uma vontade imensa de faltar. Mas não era pessoa de fugir aos problemas. Se tivesse de falar de Peeta, falaria. Se tivesse de ser ele a falar de mim, ouviria. Simples quanto isso. A partir de agora não seriamos nada mais do que colegas de trabalho. Nunca iriamos ser amigos. Não depois do que ele fez.

O professor começou a chamar os alunos e ouvi das coisas mais estapafúrdias de toda minha vida. Mas não estava no direito de julgar alguém.

- Então, Sr Peeta, e se viesse falar sobre a menina Katniss? – disse Haymitch. Ah, droga, não! Senti os olhares pregados em mim.

Peeta não disse uma única palavra, levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao centro da sala pronto para falar. Não levava o caderno. Será que tinha decorado tudo?

Peeta suspirou algumas vezes, quase impercetivelmente, mas eu notei. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos e começou a falar:

- Katniss é uma pessoa difícil de se conversar. Não gosta de falar sobre ela, nem que se metam em sua vida. Prefere ser discreta em relação a tudo. Tem uma imagem muito errada de si mesma. – olhou para mim. – Mas eu acho que ela tem uma personalidade fascinante e invejável. Quando se entrega a algo, entrega-se de coração. É uma alma livre. As suas emoções estão na sua cara a toda hora. Nós conseguimos saber o que ela sente só de olhar. Pelo menos eu consigo. Não quer saber do que os outros pensam. O que ela pensa é o que importa. Era capaz de fazer os maiores sacrifícios por alguém que amasse. – voltou a suspirar. O seu olhar transmitia tanta ternura, tanto… amor? – Talvez seja por todas essas razões que eu gosto tanto dela.

Tocou. Peeta correu sala fora. A turma inteira ficou pasmada. Haymitch soltou um risinho. E eu fiquei boquiaberta. Acho que já tinha percebido porquê que Peeta tinha ficado indignado. Mas neste momento era eu que estava indignada. Como é que ele me expôs e aos seus sentimentos daquela maneira à frente de todos? Aos seus sentimentos, sim… Agora percebia o porquê de muitas coisas. Do pão, da simpatia, dos olhares… E essas coisas tinham apenas um motivo: Peeta Mellark estava apaixonado por mim. Há muito tempo.

* * *

_**OIIII, PEOPLE! :P**_

_**Está aqui mais um capítulo! Vou deixar de postar regularmente, porque minhas aulas já começaram, mas não vou largar a fic, não se preocupem! Posso é demorar um tempinho a postar!**_

_**Por favor, deixem **__**review**__**, é muito importante para mim!**_

_**Beijinhos e obrigada!**_


End file.
